


talking

by snarrydrarrytomarrylover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarrydrarrytomarrylover/pseuds/snarrydrarrytomarrylover
Summary: just some toughts i put together





	talking

Sometimes I caught me thinking about everything that happens around us, I think about all the god and bad moments, about all the time we spent together, feeling confused about what I do really feel is hurt or relieved. Hurt because I loved every moment that we spend together I enjoyed everything even our fights, I really do miss our fights because we would always find a way trough our problems and back together and I loved how that worked for us, or maybe im relieved because what we had was something really good that came to an end because we were together, we loved each other but then came the time that nothing would make sense, we wouldn’t made sense together anymore so we came to an end. I dint know then that I was making a good decision because I loved you so much that our love would make me blind but now clearly thinking I see how much the decision was worth it because someday everything will end and that was our time to do it. I know that part of me will always love you but I have so much life to live and it shouldn’t be spent on a bed crying for lost because it wasn’t really a lost, it was worth the time, but I know now that I have to move on because you have to keep living. So now after all my thinking I realize how short life is and we have to find the best way to live it, we have to learn to appreciate everything around us in order to be happy because we command our own happiness. I also know now that we all have one thing we are sure off and its death, so we all born and we all die we just have to enjoy the between and learn to love.


End file.
